For a communications system with a client/server (C/S) architecture, terminal access scheduling is a very important part, and the access scheduling is control logic for designating which servers to be accessed by a terminal and provide services to the terminal.
In existing technology, a common access scheduling solution usually performs scheduling based on location. Specifically, geographic location information of a terminal is obtained (obtained by using an IP or obtained directly), and then a corresponding machine (e.g., a server) is allocated according to the geographic location information to provide services to the terminal, that is, a corresponding machine is accessed by the terminal, to provide services to the terminal. For example, after the geographic location information of the terminal is obtained, a machine close to or closest to the geographic location of the terminal is allocated to provide services to the terminal. Access scheduling in this case may be referred to as proximity access scheduling. If an IP address of the terminal is obtained in this solution, a preset IP database needs to be searched for a geographic location corresponding to the IP address, and then a machine close to or closest to the geographic location of the terminal is allocated to provide services to the terminal.
However, according to the present disclosure, in the existing access scheduling solution, access scheduling is performed only based on the geographic location of the terminal, and the obtained IP database, IP addresses, or geographic location information may be inaccurate. Thus, such access scheduling of the terminal has relatively low accuracy, especially when dealing with massive-scale services. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.